Cowboy Love
by Panther Furlong
Summary: Jet Black & Cheyenne a character of my own meet on what starts out as a typical day aboard the Bebop. Cheyenne is invited to stay & after a few months realizes she's in love with Jet. But does he feel the same way about her? Read to find out.


**Cowboy Love**

**Jet Black and Cheyenne a one-shot character of mine meet on what starts out as a typical day aboard the Bebop and fall in love.**

**It was a typical day aboard the Bebop for Jet Black and the crew. Spike and Faye were out chasing some bounty and he, Ed and Ein were at home on the ship. Ed was in the living room looking for info on the bounty to give Spike and Faye a hand. Jet was the kitchen cooking dinner and Ein was asleep nearby on the floo. Suddenly Ed popped up next to Jet and said, "We gotta message." The tone of her voice made him turn, she sounded worried. She pointed to her laptop which was on top of her head. On the screen was a female face with deep brown eyes framed by very short hair the color of polished mahogany. She had a cut on her forehead and a bloody nose. She took a piece of white cloth and tied it around her forehead and tried stop her nose from bleeding so she could speak clearly. "Hello? I need help. My ship was attacked and damaged by some goons about thirty minutes ago and I'm hurt and almost out of fuel. I need permission to dock with you so I can get cleaned up and examine my ship. Please help me. I don't have enough fuel left to get back to Mars and I need to radio the company and let them know what happened." Jet normally would not have picked up a total stranger but she was obviously in trouble and he couldn't just leave her stranded out here. **

**"This is Jet Black of the Bebop. Go ahead and come on in." Jet opened the doors to the hangar compartment and watched as a small, sleek mercury colored ship came in and landed. A hatch opened in the back of the ship and the pilot came out. She stood about five feet one half inch with a very cute figure. She wore a maroon sphagetti strap top with a white floral design on the front and dark blue denim capris with white sneakers and socks. She came over and greeted him warmly. "Hi! Thank you so much for helping me! Do you know anything about mechanics? My ships computer is all screwed up and I can't get it to run a diagnostic on the ship. Would you take a look for me at the engine and see if its damaged?" "Sure thing I'll be right down." She watched him come down the stairs before answering. He was tall and very muscular with blue eyes and a black beard. He had a bionic arm and a scar over one eye with a face plate just below it. He wore a dark red shirt with no sleeves, black overalls, bulky silver metal boots and a tan apron. "My name is Cheyenne Star. I work for a delivery service on Mars. I was on my way to make a delivery when someone shot at me and damaged my cargo hold. One of them got inside and they attached this tube between their ship and mine and sucked up all my cargo. Then they attached another tube to my fuel tanks and sucked up all my fuel. They beat the crap out of me, took my money and left. I've got to contact my boss and get him to send someone out here to pick me up. Can I use your radio?" "Sure but don't you wanna get cleaned up first?" Jet asked looking confused. "Plenty of time for that later. The sooner I contact Mars the sooner they'll send someone for me." Jet showed her where the radio was and how to use it since it was different from her ships radio.**

**He went back into the kitchen and continued working on dinner. "WHAT?! You can't do that! You can't just fire me cuz I was robbed and leave me out here! If you do that I swear I'll sue! You know what, BITE ME!" Jet came into the room and asked, "Hey what's going on?" Sobbingly Cheyenne explained that the company had fired her and was not sending anyone to get her. Even worse she had no family on Mars who could help her. **

**Jet comforted her by saying that she could stay with him and the crew of the Bebop if she could help out. She said she was a good cook, a black belt in several kinds of martial arts and a weapons expert. She was also very good at tracking people down. Jet showed her to an empty room and to the bathroom. She thanked him and went to retrieve some clean clothes. She asked Jet if she could use the washer while she took a shower. He said yes and about an hour later a clean and well-fed Cheyenne collapsed into bed and thanked whatever benevolent being had guided her to Jet and the Bebop and went to sleep. **

**About eight months later Cheyenne had become an important member of the Bebop crew. They called her Chey for short and she had helped bring in several large bounties. **

**Though she and Jet were both trying to hide their feelings from each other things had finally reached a head. Faye and Spike were both out on a rare night off and Ed was visiting her father. Chey and Jet were the only ones on board. Neither one had made any plans for the night and they got to talking. Chey told Jet that she was in love with him and that she would treat him right if he would just give her a chance. He told her that he was in love with her as well but that he had been hurt once before and he didn't wanna go through that again. She promised him that she would never intentionally hurt him and she just wanted to stay with him. They decided to go to a small restaurant on a nearby planet and then to a movie. They got back and both of them were very nervous about what might happen next. Chey invited Jet to stay with her and after some coaxing he agreed. They went to her room and she told him to feel free to have a seat. She took off her earrings and started to unfasten her necklace but the catch was stuck. She asked Jet to see if he could get it & she shivered slightly when his metal hand brushed the back of her neck. Once the necklace was unfastened she took off her shoes. She asked Jet to unzip her dress and she turned towards him holding the dress up against her chest and then had him swap positions with her so she could sit on the bed while Jet rather nervously removed his boots and unzipped the sleeveless coverall followed by his red shirt. He settled beside her on the bed and then leaned in and kissed her. He gently laid her back and slid the dress off. He kissed her again and began gently caressing her breasts with one hand and switched to the other breast. He removed her panties and then his boxers. Chey told him she wanted him to use a condom so he took one out the package on her dresser & put it on. He settled himself between her legs and said, "Chey are you sure this is what you want? I mean its been a while for me and I wouldn't want to disappoint you. We don't have to do this if you're not sure." Chey gently told him, "Jet I'm sure, I love you and I want to be with you. You won't disappoint me and I promise you I won't regret this later." Jet nodded and kissed her passionately as he slid inside her. He started thrusting slowly at first and then at her encouragement he started going faster and harder. Chey couldn't believe how tender and passionate he was, no man had ever taken so much time with her like he was and was so considerate of her needs or satisfied her as he was. Just when she thought it wasn't gonna get any better he began kissing her neck just below her ear and caressing her clit til she came and at the same instant he came as well. Afterwards they lay together and just talked quietly until they both fell asleep.**


End file.
